Don't Tell My Boss
by verticallimit379
Summary: House is having a hard time, when one of the team members goes to his house to check on him will he open up or just push them away again?


**Ok, decided to write a one-shot House fic while I had writers block for my other story. It turned out a little longer than I expected but I'm fairly pleased with the outcome. WARNING- there is smut closer to the end :p**

**Don't Tell My Boss**

House walked up and slammed his cane on the table, startling the four people sitting there.

"Time for a diagnosis people."

Chase and Cameron looked up from the magazine they had been sharing. Foreman stopped typing on the laptop in front of him and looked at his boss expectantly.

"Do we have symptoms?" asked Thirteen.

"Nope." He limped over to the white board and picked up the marker, ready to write down the imaginary symptoms. "So what have we got?"

"If you're not going to tell us the symptoms, then let us see the file," said Foreman, closing the laptop.

"Don't have one."

"House, is this even real?" asked Cameron as Chase went back to the magazine.

House rolled his eyes. "No, but I need you to pretend it is so that when Cuddy walks by this room in about 30 seconds I have an excuse to _not_ do whatever it is she wants me to do."

Cameroon stared at him in disbelief and Foreman shook his head.

Thirteen got a playful look on her face as she said "Double vision, chest pains and bloody vomit should get her off your case for a little while."

"I knew I hired you for a reason." House said as he added the fake symptoms to the board. Just then Cuddy walked in.

"House you do realize you're supposed to be doing clinic hours right now don't you?"

He turned to look at her. "I have a patient."

"You've only given me eight hours in the past three weeks."

"What part of patient don't you understand?"

"Since when do you take patients without someone forcing you?"

The team watched with amusement as their two bosses bickered.

"Since this is a hospital and we treat sick people."

"Since when do you actually care about sick people?"

By this time Cameron and Chase were reading the magazine again and Foreman was watching Thirteen attempt to suppress laughter.

House didn't have an answer and Cuddy kept going. "If you actually have a case then what's your preliminary diagnosis?"

Chase chimed in "symptoms occurred while he was on the treadmill at home. Wife said he was training for some marathon. Could me cardiovascular."

House turned and smiled at Cuddy. "See? Real patient."

She glared at him but turned and walked out. He turned to his team. "You guys are good at this."

Cameron looked up at Chase. "I can't believe you went along with that."

"What? I want to finish this article."

Foreman and thirteen burst into laughter as Cameron whacked her partner on the arm.

Later that night the team sat at the bar down the road from the hospital talking about their days work. Or lack thereof.

"We haven't had a case in over a week. Do you think something is going on?" asked Thirteen, taking a sip of her drink.

"Like what?" Foreman said.

"I don't know."

"He's been extra moody lately, maybe its just that time of the month," Chase said with a smile.

Cameron glared at him but chimed in. "If the pain in his leg has gotten worse, well we all know he does stupid things."

"Maybe someone should go see if he's ok," Thirteen said looking around the table at the other three people.

Chase laughed and Foreman said "Are you volunteering?"

"Sure, I mean, if nobody else will go." She looked at her friends.

"Me and Chase have to finish painting the living room," Cameron said. Thirteen looked at Foreman

"No way. I don't need to take his crap after work too."

Thirteen sighed. "Alright then, I guess I'm going. See you guys tomorrow." She got up, left a few bills by her empty glass and walked out of the bar. She got in her car and punched House's address into her GPS.

Ten minutes later she pulled up in front of number 221B. she took a deep breath and walked up to the door. The brunette started having second thoughts about her plan as she rang the bell. She waited patiently for a minute before ringing it again. She knew he wasn't in bed this early.

"Give the cripple a minute will you?" she heard from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal her boss in a pair of sweatpants and a well work sweatshirt. She couldn't help but let her eyes roll over him. He looked, well he looked really good. He stared at her for a minute, unsure of why she was there.

"I'm not in the mood for a booty call" he finally said.

"That's not why I'm here." He raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Can I come in?"

He paused for a second before nodding once and stepping aside to let her in. she had never seen the inside of his apartment before and took the opportunity to look around. It looked like someone had picked out the decorations and furniture carefully, but it looked lived in and comfortable. When the piano music started she turned around to see House playing.

"Have a seat." She sat down on the couch. "So if it's not my charm and good looks then why did you come?"

"We're worried about you, the team and I."

He stopped playing long enough to take a sip of the drink that was sitting on top of the piano. "Why?"

"You haven't taken a case in over a week. You usually find something for us to do by then."

"I'm practically giving you guys a paid vacation. You should be thanking me."

"You've done stupid things before because of your leg, or Cuddy, or a fight with Wilson, or for no reason at all. We just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"My leg is no worse than usual."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell—"

"I'm fine."

"Did something happen with—"

"I'm fine."

"Fine then, I'll get going." She got up and headed for the door. As she was opening it House said something else.

"Thanks," he paused. "You know, for stopping."

She looked at him and nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her. She stood on the other side of the door for a minute, unsure of what to do next. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were probably still at the bar but suddenly she didn't want to be around people. She didn't want to be at home either. Where she wanted to be was in the apartment behind her with the man that lived there.

She was sure it was obvious how she felt about her boss. It was probably why the other three had made excuses not to come tonight. She sighed and was about to walk away when she heard the door behind her open. She spun around, wide-eyed, to see House standing there, holding his almost empty glass.

"I'm not okay." He said, finishing the last sip.

She looked at him quizzically. He turned around and limped over to the couch, where he sat down and patted the seat next to him. She took the hint and sat down.

"I'm not okay," he said again, rubbing his leg. "I haven't heard from Wilson in a week and my leg…" He trailed off and looked at her. Dr. Hadley could see from the look in his eyes that he was in more than one kind of pain.

"You push people away, even though it hurts you," she put a hand on his leg. "Are you sick of being alone yet?"

He looked up at her with amazement in his eyes and nodded. She leaned forward and grabbed his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. She felt him freeze up for a second and wondered if he was going to pull away, but then he kissed her back.

House was shocked that the brunette he had worked with for so long was kissing him. He had guessed how she felt about him but was still amazing anytime a woman he hadn't paid wanted to kiss him. Through the shock he found himself loving the way her lips felt against his and the way her hands felt, holding them together. He brought his hand to her waist and pushed so she was lying down with him on top of her.

They broke apart long enough for Thirteen's jacket to come off. He arms were around his neck and his hands were on her waist, pressing their bodies closer. House pulled back again. "The couch isn't exactly the best place for this."

Thirteen looked into his eyes and they both got up. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. They stood next to the bed and began kissing again. House's shirt ended up on the floor, followed shortly by Thirteen's. Then they were laying on he bed, this time House was on the bottom, amazing by how strong his coworker was. She planted kisses down his bare chest until she got to the button on his pants, which she managed to undo with her teeth.

"You would have made a great stripper" House said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shut up." She said, taking him in her mouth and smiling inwardly as she heard him gasp. She teased him for a few minutes before moving back up to his lips. He flipped her over and made short work of her pants and the piece of lace that passed for underwear.

He pressed his fingers into her center and smiled as she let out a soft moan. He moved them in and out, pleased at how wet she had become. She pulled his face to hers again as he removed his fingers and let the length of his body hover over hers for a second before plunging himself deep within her. She let out a cry of pleasure as his entire length moved in and out of her, moving faster with every second.

Her fingernails dug into his back and she hoped she wasn't hurting him, it was the last thing she wanted to do. She decided to turn the table again and flipped him over onto his back, making sure he stayed inside of her. Her moans were getting louder and more uncontrollable and she knew she was getting close. She leaned down to kiss him one more time before riding him to her climax and feeling him release inside of her.

Some time later Thirteen awoke to find House still beside her with an arm around her shoulder. He was stating at the ceiling and absent mindedly playing with her hair. She looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't tell my boss about this, he would never let me hear the end of it."

House looked at her with amusement in his eyes and the two of them sat there laughing before falling back asleep in each others arms.

**Well this is the first smutty fanfic I've written *blush* so I hope it didn't come out too awful. Reviews to let me know what you thought? Thanks a lot!**


End file.
